Fate works in mysterious ways
by Black-roses
Summary: Geharis Rhade is broguht back by a friend to make his peace but something happens along the way to forgiveness.
1. A dream i had

Fate works in mysterious ways  
  
A/N * Character thoughts * ~~~~ Character dreams ~~~~ Amara speaks a lost Eleven tongue which she uses for ceremony only I will translate. I'm sorry if the translation's a bit rough I got the translations from http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/search/languagebase.htm  
  
Chapter1: A dream I had.  
  
As Amara sat aboard the small ship she remembered a friend she once knew Geharis Rhade she had loved him dearly. *HAD that was the word here* she thought bitterly. She knew he was dead and somehow when the Andromeda was frozen it had taken her to. She had been following the Andromeda for some months now, when they were docked in some remote station and no one was about she had crept aboard the ship and taken his body from stasis. It was in a dream it had seemed so real to her. ~~~ "Amara you have to bring me back I need to make my peace" Rhade had said passionately. "But how can I you're dead aboard the Andromeda" Amara said staring at the man. "I know you can do this Amara you're a special person you know you have the powers," Geharis said confidently. ~~~  
  
Now aboard her own ship in the middle of space, she looked at the lifeless body laid in front of her she had prepared for months and now she was going to bring him back to this world. As she closed her eyes and began to chant "Seldarin amin Kyerma ten' amin mellon ho quenat ba Kanu ho n'alaquel a' sina palurin" (Gods I prey for my friend his body dead lead him back to this world) Amara heard a gasp and saw him move. "Amin prey kanu ho n'alaquel" (I prey lead him back) suddenly his eyes shot open and he sat up.  
  
"Where am I, I demand to know" Geharis said looking around wildly. " Geharis it's me Amara do you remember" Amara said touching his shoulder. "Amara yes I do I came to you asked you to bring me back and you did" Geharis said looking at Amara with nothing but utter admiration for what she had done. "Geharis can you still pilot?" Amara asked weakly. "Of course what is wrong" Geharis asked worryingly. Suddenly Amara wobbled Geharis came to her "What is wrong friend?" Geharis asked worriedly. "I am weak I was drained more than I expected" Amara said. Geharis helped her to her bunk and went to the pilots seat. 


	2. Ghost from the past

Fate works in mysterious ways  
  
  
  
*Character dreams* ~~~ Character thoughts ~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Ghost from the past  
  
It had not taken him long to find the Andromeda but now he saw her he felt relief he could make his peace with Dylan. But then something he'd never felt before Apprehension ~~~ What if Dylan won't accept my pleas? What if ~~~ He took a deep breath and hailed the Andromeda. "Andromeda I need assistance I have a companion and I do not know what is wrong with her she seems very ill" Geharis said putting the robes on that Amara had left for him. "Very well you may dock our resident medic will be there to help you" Dylan said. ~~~ I'm sure I know that voice from somewhere ~~~  
  
As Trance waited she felt something powerful and when the cloaked stranger came from the ship carrying the small figure she knew why. "If you follow me we'll take her to the medical -bay and well see what's wrong with her" Trance said lightly as the stranger nodded and followed. Once in the medical bay he set her on a bed and watched the small purple figure work. "It seems she just has a severe case of Fatigue she should be ok in a couple of days" Trance said reassuringly. "Thank you I don't know what I'd do without her" Geharis said in a low voice. After a few hours patient waiting as Geharis sat by her side holding her hand he felt her move. "Amara are you ok?" Geharis whispered. "Oh I'm so glad this has worked you can make your peace at last" Amara smiled weakly looking at Geharis lovingly.  
  
"Aha I see your awake now feeling better" Dylan asked as he walked in. "Much thank you I'll have to thank your medic when I see her again" Amara smiled. "Is there anything you need?" Dylan asked smiling. "Yes could we talk private me and my companion need to discuss something with you" Amara said looking at Geharis who stood facing Dylan with the hood overshadowing his face. "Rommie privacy mode please" Dylan ordered. "Yes captain" Rommie said and they heard a small sound as privacy mode was activated. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" Dylan said with a hint of curious in his voice, which Amara picked up. "I've come to make my peace with you Dylan" Geharis said removing the hood to show his face. "No. This this can't be I killed you" Dylan said distress filling his voice. "Yes you did, but I have been brought back to make my peace and serve with you again Dylan" Geharis said. "How and why?" Dylan asked. "My close friend here did it I don't know how but she did and like I have already said I need to make my peace" Geharis said matter of factly. "I'll leave you two to talk you have much to discuss and I must find your medic" Amara smiled jumping from the bed. "Are you sure you'll be alright Amara" Geharis said touching her lightly on the shoulders. "Of course I will Geharis, Dylan do you have a hydroponics bay?" Amara asked hopefully. "Of course I can get one of the bots to take you" Dylan said getting the attention of a nearby bot. "I'll be ok I'm gonna go look at the plants and stuff maybe meditate good luck with him" Amara said kissing Geharis on the forehead and following the bot out. 


	3. Not the killer they thought

Fate works in mysterious ways  
  
*Character dreams* ~~~ Thoughts ~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Not the killer they thought  
  
As she arrived she could tell it was a large place the bot just walked off. "This place is beautiful" Amara muttered to herself. "Thanks I tend to this place, tell me what right do you think to have to raise a Nietzchian from the dead?" Trance questioned. "I don't know what you mean," Amara said jumping into a large tree and Trance followed. "Trance please don't be harsh to me, he came to me I swear he pleaded to be brought back to make things right" Amara said pleadingly. "Hmmm I'm not sure I know you're from Dylan's time and from my species I suppose I can trust you but you could have killed yourself you know that" Trance said. "Thank you Trance I appreciate this" Amara said.  
  
"Hey Trance you in here" Amara heard a man shout. "That's man friend Harper, up here Harper come and join us" Trance shouted down at her friend. "Yeah how am I supposed to get up?" Harper shouted. Suddenly the two swung down by their legs grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Jeez don't do that again you scared me" Harper said positioning himself on a branch so he didn't fall as Amara and Trance giggled. "Hey you to look alike you know that?" Harper said looking at the pair. "Never noticed that much" Trance said looking at Amara. "Nah me neither" Amara said. "Oh yeah I meant to ask what you doing later my purple princess?" Harper asked Trance. "Nothing probably why what are you doing" Trance asked smiling swishing her tail from side to side slightly. "I've got hold of some old earth movies if you two want come watch them later" Harper asked hopefully. ""Sure.. Oh I don't know if my companion wants to do anything later," Amara said slightly disappointed. "Why do you call him companion doesn't it have a name" Harper asked accusingly. ""Because I don't think at this time it's appropriate for everyone to know who he is," Amara said moving uncomfortably. "Come on Harper she'll tell us eventually anyway let's go watch these movies" Trance said reassuringly as they climbed from the tree. "Would everyone please come to command deck" the three heard Dylan say over the Comm system.  
  
"I'm glad you could finally make it you three" Dylan said smiling "What you got us here for anyway," Beka asked curiously. "As you know we received two passengers this morning and they are both willing to join our crew" Dylan smiled. "Does this mean we can have a party tonight?" Harper asked hopefully. As Harper said this Geharis stepped from behind Dylan "How could you let him join us Dylan" Beka shouted. "Calm down please let me explain" Dylan said patiently. "Let me explain Dylan I need to do this, I've come back because I needed to forgiveness from Dylan to serve with him again show him I could be loyal again I realise now that what I did was a mistake and now I have to live for my mistakes" Geharis said "Dylan you can't be serious, he destroyed the common wealth" Harper shouted angrily. "No Harper not him alone all the Nietzchians that were out there fighting" Amara said defending her friend. "I think you will find you're wrong there little one he was the one person who started a war that destroyed my people" Tyr spat in Amara's face. "Do not disrespect her like that" Geharis sneered leaping for the younger Nietzchian. "Geharis don't please" Amara pleaded and instead of hitting Tyr, Geharis came to Amara and wiped the spit from her face. "Tyr a word please" Dylan said and Tyr walked to Dylan.  
  
"Of course it was nothing serious don't worry" Amara smiled as Geharis ran his thumb over her cheek. As Beka, Trance and Harper watched they saw tenderness between the pair and realised he could not be the killer they thought he was. "Hey you two want to come to dinner with us and leave them two to chat" Beka said smiling. "Of course that would be wonderful" Geharis smiled warmly. Amara giggled "What?" Geharis asked pretending to sound confused. "I've never ever heard you say wonderful" Amara said smiling as they walked towards the mess hall. "Well I have now" Geharis smiled. "So what's gonna happen about first officer Are you gonna get it back?" Beka asked. "No I don't think so anyway but my time to be first officer is over" Geharis said as they reached the mess hall got something and sat down. 


	4. The uncertainty of how someone else feel...

Fate works in mysterious ways  
  
*Character dreams* ~~~ Thoughts ~~~  
  
Chapter 4: The uncertainty of how someone else feels  
  
"I must go get changed now I don't think these are suitable some how" Geharis said standing from the table. "Ok then I'll probably be around here later see ya" Amara waved as he walked out. "You like him don't ya" Beka said smiling. "Of course I do he's my best friend, but not like that" Amara said turning a light shade of red. "Oh my god you do and I know he likes you" Trance said laughing slightly. "He doesn't, does he?" Amara asked in a concerned tone. "I'm certain" Trance reassured Amara. "And when our Trance is certain you know it's true" Harper said.  
  
"What though can I do about it?" Amara wondered. "Absolutely nothing woman he's Nietzchian none the less and your not certainly a perfect specimen" they all turned round to see Tyr leaning against a post. "This has nothing to do with you I don't know how you can be so bitter at him when he is just making his peace" Amara said angrily. "Keep telling yourself that and you may just believe it" Tyr said calmly. "Tyr you know what Dylan just said to you I'm going to have to report your behaviour" Rommie said over the systems. "Does it look as if I care?" Tyr asked sarcastically. "Guys I'm gonna go to Hydroponics I'll see ya later" Amara sighed. "I'll come we can talk" Trance said smiling.  
  
Once in Hydroponics Amara let out a loud sigh "Why does he have to be like that?" Amara asked shaking her head. "Tyr's pride kodiak they were in a huge battle with Drago-Katzof everyone was killed he only just managed to survived and I think he's all ways blamed it on the wars and Geharis is just a convenient scapegoat" Trance said tending to some plants. "Poor thing he's all alone kinda makes me feel all most sorry for him," Amara said helping Trance. "I think I'm gonna like this ship I mean this hydroponics bay's beautiful" Amara smiled looking round. "Yeah that's what I thought first time I saw this place" Trance laughed. "What do you think I should do about Geharis?" Amara asked nervously. "I think you should talk to him but not yet give him some time to settle back in," Trance said reassuringly. "I hope he sorts things with Tyr I can't be putting up with them scrapping or him having ago at me all the time" Amara sighed again.  
  
A week later the anticipation was too much and she had decided to tell him how she felt. As she walked to his quarters her head raced with thoughts what was she going to say? This Nietzchian had been her friend for many years. Once stood outside his quarters she took a deep breath and knocked hearing a muffled 'come in' she walked in. "Hey are you settling in ok?" Amara asked staring at the shirt that clung to his muscular chest. "Yeah still having problems with Tyr though" Geharis sighed. "What do you expect though from someone like him?" Amara asked sitting on the sofa with Geharis. "Are you coping you've seemed a little distracted the past week" Geharis asked. "Yes it's just getting used to this ship" Amara laughed slightly. "I admit it is slightly hard to get used to at first" Geharis smiled and Amara felt her heart skip a beat. "So what did you and Dylan talk about when I left the medical bay?" Amara asked wanting to know what had been said between the two. "I'm sorry that Is something that has to stay between us, but he is prepared to try and trust me again" Geharis said smiling slightly. "Oh right then, Close your eyes Geharis I have something for you I feel might make you better and don't say your fine because I know you" Amara said as Geharis tried to protest but knowing he couldn't argue with her he closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly he felt her lips on his he had never known she felt like this she continued to kiss his lips trying to deepen the kiss, suddenly he pulled her on to his lap and deepened the kiss making Amara shudder. "You should have told me sooner my dear, I never realised how strong your feelings were," Geharis said running his fingers through Amara's long auburn hair. "We have a future here Geharis and I'm so thankful that we've got this second chance" Amara said a tear slipping down her face. "Don't cry we are here now and that's all that matters come lets go eat" Geharis said wiping the tear from her cheek and letting her stand up. "You walk down I'll meet you there in a while I have something I need to do first" Geharis smiled kissing Amara gently. "Don't be long" Amara smiled walking out and to the mess hall. 


End file.
